The Six Sides of the Triangle
by sea anemone
Summary: The six Hogwarts students involved in the battle in the Department of Mysteries come back for their fifth and sixth years completely unprepared for the sparks that fly between them, and how those sparks will effect the Golden Trio. RWHG; NLGW; HPLL
1. Chapter 1: The Night It All Began Part 1

Hey, welcome to my first piece of fan fiction in a long, long time. Don't be too harsh, please, if you decide to review. This one has all my favorite pairings, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, and Harry/Luna. There will be no Harry/Hermione unnaturalness here.  
  
The Six Sides of the Triangle   
  
Chapter 1: The Night it All Happened, Ron/Hermione  
  
"See here? I've color coded all my notes. Look, Transfiguration in red, Charms in blue, Herbology in green, Care of Magical Creatures in orange, Arithmancy in yellow..." It was only September 3rd, and already Hermione was prepared to study for her N.E.W.T.S. Ron, the person she was addressing, felt the need to comment on this.  
  
"Hermione," he interrupted, "you do realize that it is only September of our sixth year, right? Why on Earth are you starting this now?"  
  
"Of course I realize that, Ron," she replied. "It's never a bad idea to get a good start on things, you know. By making this schedule well in advance, I'll be ready when the time comes."  
  
"You haven't even started some of the courses that will be on your exam, so how can you study for them already?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione, surprisingly enough, did not give him her usual glare of reproach. She simply bowed her head and said, "Well, I needed something to keep my mind off of it all."  
  
Ron's face immediately went scarlet. He should have realized that was what Hermione would do to occupy herself; study mercilessly and read every book she could get her hands on. He was surprised she hadn't cataloged all the plants they had ever studied or all the potions they had ever concocted. Then again, maybe she had. There had been no trip to the Burrow that summer, after all. She'd had the whole summer to think about what happened in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said. "I didn't realize."  
  
"You're being unusually sensitive, mate," Harry said. Ron turned, not even realizing that he had been standing there. When Ron didn't reply, Harry said, "It's about time you were nice to the girl you love, after all."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione gasped and their faces turned bright red. "Harry!" Hermione yelled. "What is with you lately? You're not yourself at all!"  
  
Harry gave a smirk. "No, I'm not, am I?" he said. He shifted the Invisibility Cloak that was slung over his arm. "I'm going for a walk. You two get to making up or snogging, whichever you prefer, and I think I know which one you do." And with that, Harry turned and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione behind.  
  
"Did you even know he was there?" Hermione finally asked. Ron shook his head. "Neither did I."  
  
After a few awkward moments, Ron finally decided to say something.  
  
"Do you, well, do you believe what Harry said?"  
  
No one ever said the boy was witty.  
  
Hermione laughed nervously. "He's so different lately. I know he's upset about Sirius and the Department of Mysteries, and all, but I can't believe the changes in him lately. I don't know if I can believe anything he says anymore."  
  
Ron sighed. That was not the response he had been hoping for. He glanced down at his watch, and saw that it was after midnight. "We've been down here a long time," he said. "Maybe we should get to bed, like everyone else. Good night, Hermione." He practically ran to the stairs that led up to the boys' dormitories. He felt this urgent need to get to bed before he could say or do something even more stupid than he already had.  
  
'If only she liked me,' Ron thought as he walked. 'I'd be so happy if she did...'  
  
"Ron, wait," Hermione called after him. Ron's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't possibly want, well, anything related to what he was thinking, could she? He quickly dismissed those thoughts and turned around to face her.  
  
The dying fire in the grate gave a warm glow to the room, highlighting the golden strands in her bushy brown hair that he had never noticed before. Her long eyelashes framed her big chocolate brown eyes and her soft pink lips framed her perfect teeth. She was smiling at him as she said, "Do you really need to go to bed just yet?"  
  
He almost stopped breathing altogether. He took a few steps toward her. "No, I don't believe I am that tired, really," he said.  
  
Hermione saw Ron coming towards her with a look on his face that she had never seen on him before. His mouth was curled up in an almost sexy grin, his bright blue eyes holding a new gleam in them. The freckles dusting his cheeks stopped at his hairline. His hair shined in the firelight, which was picking up the strawberry blond streaks leftover from the summer sun. He was tanner, more solid than she remembered.  
  
"What have you been doing all summer?" she breathed as he got closer. "You look amazing."  
  
Ron gave a furious blush as he stammered, losing his sexy grin, "Well, you know, a little of this, a little of that. I, uh, spent, erm, a lot of time out of doors, getting some sun."  
  
They both stood a few feet apart, not saying anything until Ron asked, "What about you? Your summer all right?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "It was all right. It was boring, I spent it with my parents, mostly. They wanted me close, after the, well, you know."  
  
Ron nodded, staring at the carpet. He was admiring the gold strands woven into the pile of Gryffindor red, gold like the highlights in Hermione's hair...  
  
He struggled to say what he most wanted to say, but he only could come up with something halfway to his goal. "You look amazing, too, Hermione," Ron said. "You always do, though."  
  
Hermione could hardly believe her ears. Was Ron Weasley complimenting her, Hermione Granger, on something other than her intelligence? The thought could barely register, and she managed a weak and stammering "thank you" before directing her own gaze at the carpet. It really was quite nice, with gold streaks along the edges, just like Ron's hair...  
  
Ron spoke suddenly, "They told me after it all, in the hospital wing, that you almost died in that place, the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Hermione glanced up at him and nodded. "Dolohov hit me with a spell, I'm not entirely sure what it was, I have been researching it over the summer, and I think-"  
  
Ron cut her off when he bridged the gap between them and took her chin in his hand. He gently tilted her head up to look at him and his heart broke a little when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. "It doesn't matter what the spell was, as long as you're all right now. You are, aren't you?" he whispered softly.  
  
Hermione nodded. Since when was Ron so caring and sensitive? Harry wasn't the only one who had changed. "I'm fine," she said, "I have nightmares now and then, but I'm okay."  
  
"I have nightmares too. I have dreams where you are not okay, that you were killed, and I never get to see you again. I hate those dreams more than anything, especially now that I know they could come true." Ron shifted his hand from her chin to her cheek. "I have to tell you this now, Hermione. I - I like you. Very much. As more than a friend. And well, I have to do this, okay?"  
  
He leaned down and gently placed his lips against hers. He just had time to register how soft and full they really were when he felt her begin to kiss back. She brought her hands up and laced them behind his neck, and he moved his hands down to her waist. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it was full of feeling nonetheless.  
  
They pulled apart, but did not let go of each other.  
  
"Well said," Hermione said, with a smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself, actually."  
  
Ron laughed. "You aren't upset that I did that?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time," she said, grinning. Ron smiled back at her.  
  
He laughed and said, "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"  
  
"I don't know, let me pinch you and see."  
  
"Not on your life, girlie," Ron said. He picked her up, ignoring her squeals and protests, and tossed her gently on the couch. She sank down into the soft cushions, giggling madly, as Ron sat beside her. "Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you, well, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione sat up and smiled. "Of course, Ron. It took you long enough to ask!" Typical Hermione, scolding him while making him incredibly happy.  
  
"Great! Um, can I kiss you again?" he asked her.  
  
"You better," she said. He did.  
  
Review, if you so desire. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Night It All Began Part 2

The Six Sides of the Triangle  
  
Chapter 2: The Night it All Happened, Harry/Luna  
  
Harry opened the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione behind. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as the Fat Lady swung shut behind him. These days, he got a sort of sadistic joy from making them confused. He was sick of everyone asking if he felt alright, if he was okay. Of course he didn't feel alright, of course he wasn't okay. People could be so stupid and irritating. He found himself going for walks more often than he ever had before. At least his Invisibility Cloak didn't try to pry into his feelings.  
  
He slipped the silvery cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. Confident in his anonymity, he turned right and walked down the corridor. He wandered for about an hour, wondering how Ron and Hermione were doing (probably snogging each other senseless, or else asleep), not paying attention to where he was going, when he ran straight into something.  
  
Rather, someone. Someone with long blond hair and a wand stuck behind her ear...  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked. "What are you doing out here? It has to be past midnight."  
  
Luna smiled up at Harry. Or rather, Harry's head, as that was the only visible part of him, since the hood slipped back. "Oh, hello Harry," she said in her usual dreamy way. "I couldn't sleep. Nightmares, you know. I used to only have them about nargles, but now they are about the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Harry was taken aback by her candor. "You have nightmares, too?" he asked. She nodded. "I have them almost every night, now," he said.  
  
"They are quite horrible," she said. "I used to dream about nice things, like Ronald, but now it's all dark in there. It's quite unpleasant, really."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "Ronald?" he asked. "Ronald as in Ron Weasley?" Luna nodded. "You like Ron?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "Not anymore. I used to very much, but I no longer feel for him what I once did."  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand," he said, "I used to feel something for someone, but that went away too."  
  
"Are you referring to Cho Chang?" Luna asked. Harry nodded. "Well, she's a twit, even if she is in Ravenclaw," Luna said. "She hasn't got much wit to speak of."  
  
Harry snorted back a guffaw, afraid of being heard. Who knew Luna had a sense of humor? "We're going to get caught out here," Harry said.  
  
Luna laughed. "I hadn't thought of that," she said.  
  
"Here, we can both fit under my cloak," he said, sharing the secret of the cloak with Luna. She didn't seem to think it odd at all, but instead just slipped part of it over her head. Harry realized that she only came up to his shoulder, and that she was the perfect height for him, really...  
  
"We should go somewhere else," Luna said. "They aren't watching the Room of Requirement anymore. It isn't that far away." Harry nodded and they slowly walked off to the RoR.  
  
Harry and Luna paced back and forth in front of the wall across from the tapestry three times. Harry thought, 'We just need a place to hang out and talk, maybe with a fireplace and some snacks..."  
  
"Harry, look," Luna said, for a door had appeared in the wall. Harry reached out, turned the handle, and opened it.  
  
Inside they found a comfortable common room-like setting, complete with a cheery fire, two comfy couches, and a table with a pot of tea, some sandwiches, and a plate of warm cookies. "This looks good, hey Luna?" Harry said, smiling. He had never felt so comfortable with a girl before, except for Hermione. And he had never noticed the way Hermione's hair smelled like jasmine or the way her eyes sparkled...  
  
His thoughts drifted again until Luna grabbed his hand and led him over to one of the couches. He sat on one; she sat on the other. They began to eat and talk about everything under the sun, including school (Luna had O.W.L.S. that year), home, Ron and Hermione, nargles, anything they could think of, except for the Department of Mysteries. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Luna brought it up.  
  
"You miss Sirius, don't you?" she asked. Harry directed his gaze to the floor and nodded.  
  
"It's like I lost my father all over again," he said. "Only this time I can remember it. And it is all my fault."  
  
Luna stood up and walked over to Harry's couch. "It wasn't your fault, Harry. You were coerced into believing something that was untrue. It happens to the best of us. You aren't going to be okay for a while, and people need to understand that. They don't, most of them. They think that you've had time to grieve, that you should move on. Well, it doesn't work that way. After the shock wears off, then the hurt kicks in. And it's only then that you can work through it and move on."  
  
Harry looked at her in amazement. "You're the only one who has said anything like that to me, Luna," he said. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her, right on the lips. He pulled away before she could kiss back. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Don't be," Luna replied. "I don't mind." And with a dreamy sort of grin she leaned her face up and kissed him back.  
  
"You want to go out with me?" Harry asked her. She nodded. "Alright then," he said. He lifted his hand up, put it behind her head, and kissed her rather forcefully. He smiled against her lips as she returned the kiss with equal force.  
  
Alright kiddies! Next up is the Neville/Ginny hookup. Also, I'm American, so forgive me for not being completely British with my language. I know I write short chapters, but I tend to update quickly, so I hope that makes up for it. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Night It All Began Part 3

The Six Sides of the Triangle  
  
Chapter 3: The Night it All Happened, Neville/Ginny  
  
Neville stuck his head out the door to the sixth year boys' dormitory. He had heard Ron come in, humming some happy song under his breath with an elated grin on his face, and had waited for him to start snoring before he got up. Maybe he had finally gotten together with Hermione. He certainly called out her name enough times in his sleep for Neville to figure out the truth.  
  
Figuring the common room would be empty, Neville wrapped his robe around his slightly pudgy body and walked down the stairs leading there. The fire was dying down, so he picked up a poker and started stoking it, mulling over his bad dream yet again.  
  
It was always the same these days, the veil, the black-haired witch standing over him, screaming curses. Seeing everyone lying about, bleeding from the head, the stomach, the leg. Seeing Ginny hurt...  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought. He just felt like more of a big nothing when he thought about her. After all, he couldn't even defend his friends properly, getting his nose and his wand broken all at once, getting cursed and beat up. Why would the fire-haired beauty want him? The flames he was stoking rose higher, striking the color of Ginny's hair in the sunlight.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
He turned to discover the identity of the voice from behind. His suspicions were rendered accurate when he saw Ginny standing there, her long hair spilling over the shoulders of her purple robe, her blue eyes heavy with sleep. "What are you doing down here? It's very late," she said, her voice full of concern.   
  
He tore his gaze away from her, unable to look at her any longer. It was both ecstasy and torture to be near her, to hear her voice, so friendly towards him. "I just couldn't sleep," was all he said.  
  
She nodded and walked over to sit beside him in front of the fire. "I couldn't sleep either. Did you have a nightmare too?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I have them almost every night now."  
  
"Me too," Neville said.  
  
"I was just so scared for everyone, and I couldn't do a damn thing, all because of my bloody ankle. It was frustrating as hell, Neville. I hate myself for it sometimes."  
  
Neville looked over at her. "Why would you ever hate yourself, Ginny?" he asked, honestly bewildered. "It wasn't your fault at all. If anyone should hate themselves, it should be me. I'm the big nothing here."  
  
"Big nothing?" Ginny asked. "You're not a big nothing, Neville."  
  
"Yes I am," he said. "I'm the fool who got himself broken up and cursed, and let the prophecy get smashed-"  
  
"That got alright in the end," Ginny interrupted, "and we all got broken up and cursed. You were braver that night than I've ever seen anyone be, and that's the truth. I'm damn proud of you, Neville, and nothing you say will change that."  
  
He glanced over at her, and found her staring intensely at him. He repressed the frighteningly strong urge to kiss her and simply said, "Thank you."  
  
She smiled and his insides melted. "You're welcome," she replied. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
Neville asked, "How's your ankle now?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "How's your nose? It looks fine to me."  
  
"Yes, they fixed it up quite nicely," Neville replied. After that, neither one of them said anything until Neville couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"Ginny, I can't take it anymore, I have to tell you something."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. "What is it, Neville?" she asked, hardly daring to hope for what she most wanted.  
  
"I like you very much and I want to ask you out, but I am afraid you will say no," he said.  
  
Ginny smiled widely. "I like you too, Neville, and I won't say no," she said.  
  
Neville looked at her and fell even more for her. "Okay, so Ginny, do you want to go out with me?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and said, "Yes Neville, I would love to."  
  
"Good, so, um, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked tentatively.  
  
She laughed softly. "I hope so," she said.  
  
He smiled. She noticed that it changed the shape of his face, already handsome to her, making it ten times more so. She could get used to making him smile like that.  
  
"May I kiss you now?" he asked her. She liked that he was so polite, and was very relieved that he had asked. She smiled and nodded vigorously. He leaned in, as did she, and their lips met in an outpouring of pent-up emotion. They broke apart a few seconds later, both grinning madly.  
  
"Thank Merlin for nightmares," Ginny said, and Neville had to laugh.  
  
Okay, there we go. Tell me, good, bad, mediocre? Should I continue? Oh, and a little contest, if you will. Which of these three hookups do you believe most closely mirrors that of my last boyfriend and I? Ten million points to the first correct guess! By the way, the PG-13 rating is subject to change based completely on the whims of the author, i.e. me. I will warn if such a change occurs. 


End file.
